Pokemon the Mid Evil days
by wargrass01
Summary: In the land of Kanto, a royal family reigns. Mrs. Ketchum as well as her 10 year-old children, adopted Princess Leaf Orao a young brunette with a kind yet tough demeanor, and Prince Ashton Ketchum a young black haired child with a heart of gold though his sister has to save him most of the time. Everyone loved them and their life was perfect. WAS PERFECT, but all of that changed.
1. The pain has started

Hi I'm Wargrass01, this is my first story and I hope it's good. If there is something wrong with the story please tell me, constructive criticism is thanked greatly. This is a story about Pokemon in the Mid Evil times, with the anime characters, since they have more personality that I can work with. (Fixed)

* * *

Welcome to the land of Kanto, this is a story about the royal family and what happened to them.

A long time ago the land of Kanto was ruled by Mrs. Ketchum as well as their son Prince Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and adopted Princess Leaf Oaro.

Everyone in the kingdom loved their rulers, even the neighboring kingdoms including Johto, Hoehn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola. Trades between the lands were more vibrant and often than they had ever been, Princes Ashton, Ethan and Hilbert had placed together by the royal families with the young Princesses Leaf, May, Dawn and Serena.

The world was looking more bright than ever, well you know what is going to happen next.

In the darkness of the shadows a tall man dressed in a black suit with a black undershirt and black pants and shoes and pure white gloves, either he wanted to match his pure black hair and light skin, or he wanted to be as edgy as possible and if it is the latter then he failed.

The man had a large white persian next to him, though it missed it's jewel. The man began mumbling something, "Burning with the fires of Motres, I give you a sacrifice of my Pokemon's psychic abilities." ,he began placing a red jewel in a burning fire, that made him began to sweat just by being near it. "Freezing with the ice of Articuno" ,he announced takin out a knife. "I sacrifice my own flesh" ,at that moment he cut off his hand, which froze as soon as a single finger touched the ice. "And for Zapdos, I sacrifice m-my love to h-her." Stuttering slightly, he did something even harder than cutting off his whole left hand, that seemed to have no affect.

"I summoned THE!" , he announced to the world. At that moment he collapsed screaming on the ground his eyes empty.

 _"Giovanni."_ A raspy voice whispered.

"Why... pl-pleas-se." Croaked the newly named Giovanni.

 _"This_ _was your plea, was it not?",_ the voice told Giovanni, still lying on the ground, now in the fetal position.

"N-No no-t you, what have I done?" Asked Giovanni realising his mistakes.I

" _Oh why not me, were you hoping to take control of someone else?"_ , the voice seemed to be enjoying this, it was like a child getting a new toy and instantly falling in love with it, though this was more malicious.

"Brother I'll... I'll..." Giovanni claimed in frustration to his apparent brother.

 _"I'm sorry but you don't have the time_."At that moment Giovanni stopped moving, his chest still, his eyes seemed to scream yet he stayed completely quiet.

 _"Good night sweat Prince."_ Then all of the lights went out and the room became silent.

* * *

And that's it my first chapter done, if your wondering I came up with the idea in a dream, though the chapter was completely free styling, As well the next chapters will be longer. Thank you for support, this is Wargrass01 signing out.


	2. Cause Wynaut

Hey Wargrass01 here, and here is chapter 2. As promised this chapter will be longer and hopefully better, quick thanks to dragonwolf12 who gave me great advice for this story and Habarra who also supported me in making this story. Both of them write amazing fanfics and I can't recommend them enough. Without further ado, here is chapter two.

* * *

"MOTHER!" shouted a high pitched voice.

Standing in a very large room, with 13 others, was a tall brunette looking discussing recent matters. At that moment a short boy wearing a somewhat leathery brown shirt, most likely from tauros, and black pants made of cloth that went down to his knees, no older than the age of 10 ran in disrupting everything.

"Leaf is bulling me again," claimed the boy, running straight into one of the men with a loud **oof,** "oops, sorry sir."

At that moment a pretty young brunette, the same height as the boy with the same shirt and a black skirt instead of pants, skipped in with a growlithe to her side, black cloth hanging from it's mouth.

"That's not true, you just wanted to come in here and talk about the..." The girl began, before the she was cut off. "I don't care, you can both stay if you want but stop talking!" The lady screamed, revealing to be their mother. "Go on." she told the others, as the children walked to the back snickering.

"See Ash I told you it would work, you ow me your milk." The girl said to the supposed Ash, "Fine Leaf, you'll get it at the next feast." Ash replied to the newly named Leaf.

"Thank you," a man dressed of dark blue and black then stood, showing a crest of the Aura Guardians, protectors of life, "The Aura Users and Guardians have felt a great surge of power in south." He spoke with venom in his tone, like this was the worst thing in the world. "We believe it is not friendly, and it is approaching quickly, should we send the tamers?" The man asked, with utter urgency.

"No." Leaf spoke in place of her mother. "They wouldn't survive."

"What do you mean?" Questioned her mother. "How... How would you know?"

"Last night I had a weird dream, I saw this man doing a weird ritual and some guy reading a poorly written script as narration, that he probably wrote in five minutes."

"What did he look like?

"He was scrawny, and had blue hair. He couldn't have been of age, at most 13. As well he kept making dumb mistakes in his narration, like never taking a break."

"No the other guy, the one doing the ritual."

"Oh, well I never got to see him, but the narrator said he wore black everything except gloves, which were white, and his hair was black as well."

"Anything else?"

"During the ritual he cut off his hand, and later I'm pretty sure he died, it was pretty contrived so I didn't take much of it seriously."

"Madam, do you think?" Asked the man from before, looking quite scared for the answer.

"Definitely, Oak take the children and leave." Announced the mother of the two.

"Mom what's going on." "Please reconsider your Majesty." Ash and the apparent Oak said at the same time.

"Everyone, father is home." At that moment everyone but Ash straighten up and knew what to do.

"Stop... what's going on... please answer me." The young boy pleaded completely confused.

"This way Ash." Leaf told him, pointing towards Oak.

"No i won't, not until I learn whats going on."

"I'm sorry about this then." Before Ash could comprehend what was happening, the last thing he saw was a fist knocking him out.

* * *

Ash woke up in a large black room, with the only other thing in there being another boy, a little older than himself, doing something with a strange silver and black tablet.

"Hey." Ash said to the boy, who continued to mess with his tablet.

"Hi." The boy replied, not looking up.

"What's your name?"

"David."

"Nice, I am prince Ashton, but i prefer Ash."

"Ok"

"What is that weird tablet you have?"

"It is a computer."

"What is a computer?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"It's magic."

"Like monsters?"

"Yes, but I call them pokemon."

"Why?"

"Please stop asking questions.

"Can I ask one more?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing with your computer?"

"I'm writing what is happening, what has happened, and what will happen."

"How?"

"Look this is dumb as it is, I don't need to explain why things don't make sense."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, look you are about to wake up as it's customary for people like me to do, I will give you one thing to help you in quest within reason, even if it's completely out of the blue."

"I think I understand. What can I request?"

"Follow your heart and you will know."

"May I wish for the ability to communicate and befriend all mon... I mean pokemon."

"Write your name here." At that moment his computer then turn into a scroll, with a space for Ash to write his name, as well as a quill.

Even if Ash didn't know why, he knew he could trust David, and he signed.

The scroll then went to David and turned back into his computer.

"Thank you for signing this and have a wonderful day."

"Wait, are you the one Leaf spoke of?"

"Of course I am. This is so dumb, crazy and out of the blue, all that is left is a self insert and we are set." David then began to smile as he saw the look of pure confusion upon Ash's face.

* * *

Ash's eyes then flew open, from what felt like the strangest dream he ever had.

"Are you feeling well Ash?" a voice to his right asked with a voice of concern.

"I am, thank you for wondering." Ash then looked to his right to see the same monster that he left in his room asleep, that he dub pika since that was what he always said.

"Sir Ashton, did you understand me? Pika inquired with disbelief in his voice.

Ash then nodded in response, not wanting to speak another word, for he new that dream wasn't... it was...

"Real" he muttered, finally realizing what was happening.

* * *

Ok Chapter two is over and done with. That chapter was hard to write, just because it was me making fun of my self and some of the fanfiction community, don't worry it was all in good fun. Either way tell me what you think I did right and what I did Wrong. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day.

This is Wargrass01 signing out


	3. Please-

Why am I doing this? Hey Wargrass here and here is chapter 3. I have no idea what will be in this chapter, so let's just hope it is good.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH" announced Ash at the top of his lungs.

"Ashton?" Leaf proceeded to the the young male, hugging him to calm Ash down. "Are you alright now?"

He nodded, mesmerized by Pika, not looking away for a second.

"What did the child from your dream look like?"

"Why must you know?"

Ashton finally looked away from Pika and stated, "I just need to."

"Skinny, young, colorless except his hair that appeared to be the color of a wishcass."

"He aloud me to understand Pika."

"Grandfather, you hit him too hard."

* * *

"And that is the end." Ashton told the two.

"I am sorry sir, but it is somewhat hard to believe." There apparent grandfather said to the boy.

"How can I prove it?"

"I am not sure... Unless." A brilliant concoction popped into Oak's head. "Honey, please go and tell your beast something and then whisper it to me." Oak pleasantly asked Leaf.

"Why sir?"

"Evidence."

She then nodded and did as requested. Telling the two. Sadly he can't hear me or else I could have told him myself, yeah instead it is just you guys... this isn't awkward at all... so, you like pokemon?

As Ash learned what Leaf had told the growlithe, conflict finally arrived.

*Ponyta neighing a cry of pain in which Ash did not want to translate* "Oh no, someone's here." Squeaked Oak.

Leaf got in front of Ash to protect him, but nothing could protect him from the cries of so many innocent creatures, Ash was being tortured by his own gift. "No!" He scearmed. "Stop it, stop it now!" The 10 year old cried out in pain, feeling everything these beasts were feeling. "It-t hURts, PLEasE NoW. AHHHGGGGHEHHEGG!" Black out.


	4. -stop

*Ash's POV*

I had awoken with my hands tied to my feat and a splitting headache.

"So you are finally awake young one?" A sickly voice called from beside me.

"For who are you? Where are we?" I questioned, looking around towards my surroundings.

"Do not tell me that our prince hasn't seen a dungeon before?"

"No sir I have not" I had become slightly sheepish now. This is what they look like? Unbelievable.

"Oh, what a surprise." The man was now smiling, if you could call 7 teeth a smile.

"Sir?" I was getting slightly scared now.

"We're in the same boat kid?" What? His voiced changed there and his English had worsened.

"What are you speaking of." I was shivering now.

The man was now coughing hysterically, "He doomed me as well."

* * *

*My POV*

"Stand." A formally dressed rip-off of a knight with a cyndaquil commanded Ash.

Ash jumped at the sound. His breath was heavy, chest hurt and mouth tasted like well ash. "Hmm?" Ash answered in confusion.

"I told you to STAND" His breath smelled of raw goldeen.

"Yes sir." Ash proceeded to try before his ankles buckled and made him land hard on the ground.

The knight growled. "Cut his back." The cyndaquil did as commander and used scratch on Ash's back drawing blood.

"AHHGGGH" Ash bellowed.

"Raise your self!"

Ash proceeded to again, this time not falling.

"Well done child." The man then grabbed Ash by his arm, forcing the ten year old to come with him.

* * *

"60 tallows"

"65"

"80"

Men shouted bidding on there _prizes._

"Here thou are." A maybe sixty year old man said, selling a no older than 20 year old girl for 80 tallows (100 pokedollars for every 1 tallow)

"Now for your pleasure, ten year old Prince Ashton and Princess Leaf." As the two were dragged out, Ash noticed something about his sister. While he was in his somewhat normal attire, discount the scratch mark on his shirt. Leaf was missing most of her clothing, with all that remained being just enough leather to keep this at a teen rating. Her stomach was cut in various places as well as her thighs and she appeared to be crying.

Already the bids were flying in.

"100"

"130 for the girl"

"135 for the boy"

The two were being sold as if they were cattle. Even as the two reached to grab hands, they were ripped apart and slapped.

"275 for the girl"

"What?" Ash whispered.

"She is yours now for what ever you would like _._ "

"What?" He repeated, this time much more audible.

"As long as she is submissive _when it matters._ Hahaha."

*snap* **Go ahead now.**

At that moment, something in Ash died. His eyes became a light blue, as did the 'pokemon' beside him.

"burrrrnnnn" He well, I'm not sure, spoke I guess. The cydaquil did as told and shot streams of fire towards the bidders and seller.

"Wha-ha-a-AHHHHHHHHHHH," The men screamed in pain, the guards ran in fear. All that remained were the rich bidder and the seller.

"maaaaaaiiiiiimmmm" Ash ordered, not caring if they wanted to or not. At that moment totodile used bite and scratch on the seller, mercy was not a word in their vocabulary. It even scared me, the hell Ash?

The only one left was the rich man. Ash decided to finish this one.

"No!." The poor man screamed. Ash grabbed him by the throat. "Stop it, stop it now!" Wha-What? Ash then let go of the man and feel to his knees.

At that point the man was running and Leaf scared. "A-Ash?"

*sobbing*

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Ash repeated this.

"Oh no." Leaf ran and hugged him from behind, dead humans and beasts around them.


End file.
